This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Axle assemblies typically include a differential disposed within a housing assembly. The differential receives input torque from an input pinion and outputs differential output torque to a pair of outputs. Typically, the housing assembly includes a main body, a gasket, and a cover pan. The main body defines a cavity wherein the differential is disposed. The main body typically has an aperture that is open to the cavity and through a side of the main body. The cover pan is mounted to the main body to cover the aperture and seal the cavity. Typically an amount of lubricating oil is disposed within the cavity to lubricate and cool the differential. Such housing assemblies can include a drain hole and drain plug for draining the oil from the cavity. Typically, in order to incorporate a drain hole into such an assembly, additional mass and/or manufacturing processes must be added such as to strengthen components and/or include additional fasteners. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved axle assembly oil drains.